Passion Play
by Black Perla
Summary: Harry falls for the unexpected, he fights his instincts, but surrenders to his feelings. A SLASHY one-shot. If you don’t like slash, I recommend you don’t read it. Rated T or M for the implication of malemale sex. No explicit scenes.TRHP


**Summary:** Harry falls for the unexpected, he fights his instincts, but surrenders to his feelings. A SLASHY one-shot. If you don't like slash, I seriously recommend you don't read it. Rated T or M for the implication of male/male sex.

**Disclaimer: **The lyrics belong to The Phantom of the Opera, written by Charles Hart. The very weird plot belongs to me. The characters, though only one is mentioned by name, belong to the Harry Potter book series.

**Author's note: **I wrote this today, while listening to Phantom's CD. I have NO IDEA if it's ok, it just fell out of my head. Anyway please review if you like it or if you want to give me some constructive criticism. If you don't like it, and are here just to annoy the hell out of us authors: GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! 'k? I'm not in the best of moods, so excuse me.

**Author's note 2: **If any of you have read my story Finding Each Other, I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm having some problems. The plot is there, but the words aren't coming out. However I've written six pages, and I'm planning to finish it off soon.

* * *

Passion Play

by Black Perla

_**In sleep**_

_**he sang to me,**_

_**In dreams**_

_**he came…**_

I don't know when it started, but it was always the same. A dream, so real, I thought it were reality. His voice so sweet, his words so true, his being ethereal, as if he'd just fallen from the sky. The way, as soon as my head hit the pillow, that he'd appear, next to me, to comfort and protect me –or so he'd say. His voice, that gravelly sound, the voice of a singer, an angel, that sensual tone, whispering promises of love and sending chills down my spine.

_**That voice**_

_**which calls to me**_

_**and speaks**_

_**my name…**_

The way he'd speak my name. The way a name, my name, would roll off his tongue in such a delicious way. In such a sinful way. I felt corrupted, but I loved it, and all I'd wish for was night to come, just so I could see him, feel him, have him touch me, in ways I never knew. His words were like a song to me, an Opera. His moves, my responses, my moans were the music to that mad, passionate dance, which was our love. He was the puppeteer, I was a doll. In the hands of a man, who'd visit me at night. In the hands of a Phantom.

_**And do**_

_**I dream again?**_

_**For now**_

_**I find**_

**_the Phantom of the Opera is there._**

_**Is there—**_

_**Inside my mind…**_

I started wondering if it was just me. If I were going mad. My friends would question me, why I remained home each night. If I was ill, or something was bothering me. But I shrugged it off, saying it was nothing. In secret I craved for Him. He was my anchor, my saviour. He was the one, and only, who knew my deepest fears, who knew how to make me forget that there was a world outside from my dreams. He was my angel, my fallen angel. It was then, that I realized, that He was there, inside my mind.

_**Sing once**_

_**again with me**_

_**our strange **_

_**duet…**_

_**My power**_

_**Over you**_

_**Grows stronger**_

_**Yet…**_

I was scared. Was I going mad? Hearing voices in my head? Feeling hands touch my flesh? I tried to escape, but to no avail. He wouldn't let me. He knew I was lost, now, in the middle of this road. Scared to move forwards, or to step back. He would tell me to sing, sing our passions, play the play. I was weak, I was a sinner, and his power drew me back like a moth to a flame. Yet I should have realized. He had a weak spot, it was I. If I'd drawn back, all would have gone back to normal, but now it's too late… our passion-play has now begun.

_**And though**_

_**You turn from me,**_

_**To glance**_

_**Behind,**_

_**The phantom of the Opera**_

_**Is there—**_

_**Inside your mind…**_

I tried, I really did. I knew it was late, but not to remedy. If I played my cards right, I would have sorted it out. I turned from him. I'd flee from night. From dusk till dawn, I'd run from my mind. However, I have fallen in the trap. It's too late, he's there forever in my mind. Changing my opinions, manipulating my will. Forcing me to turn from all that is good, in order to close the gap between us.

_**Those who**_

_**have seen your face**_

_**draw back **_

_**in fear…**_

_**I am**_

_**the mask you wear… **_

The first time I laid my eyes on him, I thought he was the most beautiful sight my eyes had ever met. He was the epitome of all that is good, but tainted with dark. An angel with a single wing. His skin was pale, his eyes were hazel, dark caramel like, with taints of red. His hair was dark, a splash of midnight black ink. His cheeks held that rosy look, and his lips were… soft to the touch, smooth and pink with an edge of red. Like the most delicate rose. Albeit his angelic visage and the masculine yet lean body, it did not take me long to realize who he was. How could such a being, hated and despised by all I knew and myself, look so handsome, so innocent so… pure? Was it that my eyes where biased by the people surrounding me?

_**It's me **_

_**they hear…**_

Or was it him? Who changed my mind, who showed my another turning, who spoke to me… who taught me all I know?

_**Your spirit**_

_**and my voice,**_

_**in one **_

_**combined:**_

_**the Phantom of the opera**_

_**is there—**_

_**inside my mind…**_

I can't escape, I'm lost. Forever drowning in my world which is you. Your secrets are locked in my heart, your darkness allures me and your sins are mine to share.

_**He's there,**_

_**the Phantom of the opera… **_

"_Good evening, love," he whispered huskily, in my ear. "Where are you going? You know you're addicted, you can't escape. You are mine, and I do not share."_

"_Tom, stop it."_

"_Oh, so you've figured out who I am."_

"_Why do you insist on torturing me. Stop tempting me, I'll NEVER surrender to the Dark."_

"_Oh, but kitten, you already have."_

"_No, no…" however my words drowned in the night. His lips bruised against mine, capturing them in a possessive, hurtful kiss. It wasn't a kiss of love. It was for me, to know, that he had claimed me, and if anyone stood in his way, they would pay._

_Tears run down my face, spilling from my eyes like rain from the sky. He touched me, he owned me. And all I could do was whimper. My traitorous body reacting to the touches. To the kisses. To his lips, his tongue, his fingers. His caramel eyes, in the height of passion would shine. His power would flash ruby red, reminding me he was in command._

**_Beware_**

_**the Phantom of the Opera… **_

Why? Oh, why?

_**In all**_

_**your fantasies,**_

_**you always**_

_**knew**_

_**that man**_

_**And mystery…**_

I always dreamed for someone. I knew I couldn't ask much of life. Up to now, all I had was the baggage of the world. I was alone in this world. My parents were dead, killed by him. My last family was gone, Sirius. For all the love my friends could give me, they could always keep on going. They didn't need me, they had each other. All I want now, is him. I think I'm mad, but it's so. Why must I kill the man I love? Why can't I allow myself to be a little selfish, in my selfless existence? Why…? Because of fate. But now, my love an hate

… _**were both**_

_**in you…**_

I'm too lost in you. I need your love. I need you, I love you, but I'm forced to despise you.

_**And in **_

_**this labyrinth,**_

_**where night**_

_**is blind,**_

I'm running now. I've left my haven. My walls of innocence have been broken from inside. I flee to you. In the mantel of night. I leave a safe live, I leave my morals. I leave friends too blind, to see the love I hold for you. You snaked your way into my heart, and now I'm yours, of my own free will. A maze of lies, of fears, and nobodies surrounds me. I'm lost in this corner, but you my angel are there.

_**the Phantom of the Opera**_

**_is here—_**

_**inside my mind…**_

Now I'm home, with you. In the warmth of your arms. I'm shivering, my fever is high, but you lay me down and offer me your love. The comfort of our love, of our bodies, skin on skin. No obstacles now. I'm lost… in your touch. You talk to me, you pound me, and I scream to you. A scream of love, of hate, anger, happiness, loss, fever, passion, loneliness, helplessness, lust, need, sadness.

_**Sing, my Angel, my Angel of Music!**_

I sing, I sing to thee. I wish for this night to last for eternity. I wish we could not stop, that time did not exist, but alas, I am not a god, neither are thee.

Now it is early morning. Our pathos has turned to ambers. You are laying, in this bed, in these white silk sheets. Tainted of red, of blood, your blood. The bloodied dagger, which dared commit such an act, I hold in my grip. My knuckles are white, I'm scared, but I cannot bare to live without you. Death is the only door, I have chosen my way out. I have done what I was asked to do, but at my loss. I give myself to you, Tom. In heart, in spirit, in blood, with my body and in Death, to lay by your side.

_**He's there,**_

_**the Phantom of the Opera…**_

I plunge the dagger to my heart, and embrace you at last.

* * *

**A/N:** I suppose it was pretty weird and depressing, Lol. Well, if you feel like reviewing, just press GO! 


End file.
